comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Secret Six (film)
Secret Six is a film based off of the team of the same name from DC Comics, although the roster is slightly altered. The film stars Chris Evans, Morena Baccarin, Bradley Cooper, Dwayne Johnson, Sam Rockwell, Teresa Palmer, Mark Strong, Bryan Cranston, Stephen Lang, Rhys Wakefield, and Cristin Milioti. Cast *Floyd Lawton / Deadshot: Chris Evans * Talia al Ghul: Morena Baccarin * Thomas Blake / Catman: Bradley Cooper * Antonio Carlton / Bane: Dwayne Johnson * Axel Walker / Trickster: Sam Rockwell * Jean Dayton / Artemis: Teresa Palmer * Lex Luthor: Mark Strong * James Gordon: Bryan Cranston * Slade Wilson / Deathstroke: Stephen Lang * Amanda Waller: Loretta Devine * General Wade Eiling: JK Simmons * Rick Flag: Chris Pine * Joker: Rhys Wakefield * Harleen Quinzel / Harley Quinn: Cristin Milioti * Ted Grant: Jason Statham * Bruce Wayne / Batman: Milo Ventimiglia * Clark Kent / Superman: Matt Bomer * Chato Santana / El Diablo: Diego Luna * Leonard Snart / Captain Cold: Hunter Parrish * Eric Needham / Black Spider: BJ Britt * Nanaue / King Shark: Bruce Greenwood (voice and mo-cap) * Ra's al Ghul: Alexis Denisof * Zoe Lawton: Alexys Nycole Sanchez * Michelle Torres: Mayrin Villanueva Plot Secret Six (film) Script Trivia *The character of Jean Dayton is an original character adapted from DC's existing character of Artemis. * Bruce Greenwood provided motion capture and the voice for King Shark, while a stand-in was used during filming. * Despite Commissioner Gordon's large role in the film, both Batman and Superman play relatively small roles. * Throughout most of the course of the film, the members of the Secret Six each suspect that one of their teammates is secretly Mockingbird. * Nine members of the cast have already portrayed comic book characters in live action. These cast members include Chris Evans (Deadshot; Human Torch, Captain America), Morena Baccarin (Talia al Ghul; Leslie Thompkins), Bradley Cooper (Catman; Rocket Raccoon), Dwayne Johnson (Bane; Black Adam), Sam Rockwell (Trickster; Justin Hammer), Mark Strong (Lex Luthor; Sinestro), JK Simmons (General Wade Eiling; J. Jonah Jameson), BJ Britt (Black Spider; Antoine Triplett), and Alexis Denisof (Ra's al Ghul; the Other). * Alexis Denisof, who plays Ra's al Ghul, is only fourteen years older than Morena Baccarin, who plays his onscreen daughter. This is explained by Talia being forbidden from using the Lazarus Pit to restore her youth. *The reality designation for this film is Earth-4489706012. Photos Deadshot scene (Secret Six).jpg|Chris Evans films an early scene as Floyd Lawton Lawton scene (Secret Six).jpg|Chris Evans on set as Floyd Lawton Bane unmasked (Secret Six).jpg|Dwayne Johnson as Bane unmasked for the first time Artemis scene (Secret Six).jpg|Teresa Palmer filming a scene as Artemis Trickster scene (Secret Six).gif|Sam Rockwell filming as Axel Walker Thomas Blake (Secret Six).jpg|Bradley Cooper on set in Rio for a scene as Thomas Blake Eiling (Secret Six).jpg|JK Simmons as General Wade Eiling Lex Luthor scene (Secret Six).jpg|Promotional Image of Mark Strong as Lex Luthor Talia (Secret Six).jpg|Morena Baccarin filming Talia's first scene in the movie Rick Flag (Secret Six).jpg|Chris Pine filming as Rick Flag Bruce Greenwood mo cap (Secret Six).jpg|Bruce Greenwood providing motion capture for King Shark (note: this is not actually Bruce Greenwood in the picture) Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan Fiction by Artemis Thorson Category:Created by Artemis Thorson